Si tu veux bien de moi
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Les derniers instants révèlent parfois les vérités feintes et les passions contenues... Slash HPDM


**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Titre : Si tu veux bien de moi...**

**Résumé : Les derniers instants révèlent les vérités feintes et les passions enfouies... Slash HPDM**

**Genre : Romance, Slash -- One Shot**

**Rating : R**

**Disclamers : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Compagnie.**

**NDLA : Je l'ai fait ! J'y croyais pas mais si. Je me relis et je me demande dans quelle tête je suis entrée pour réussir à écrire un truc pareil ! Un R, mesdames et messieurs. Je suis bien fière de moua! J'espère que vous aimerai ! Laissez-moi un review pour me dire si ça vait la peine que je tente d'autres écrits de ce genre. J'ai bien des idées mais... Cela dépendra de vous ! Bonne lecture et merci de lire, simplement.**

**Bisouilles**

**Gen**

****

**Si tu veux bien de moi...**

Les vagues venaient mourir à ses pieds nus. Il sentait la fraîcheur de l'eau noire, son souffle glacial qu'elle répandait, insufflait dans ses veines. Ses orteils se rétractèrent dans leur prison fluide mais il ne bougea point, se refusant une retraite. Le vent soufflait faiblement mais la nuit était glaciale. Il était encore tôt dans l'année et, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, on pouvait encore apercevoir, entre les conifères et les feuillus déplumés, quelques mottes givrées oubliées par les rayons du soleil. Le printemps. L'éveil de la nature. C'était bête, le destin. Autour de lui, tout revivait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, avançant jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses genoux. Par réflexe, il contint un frisson en serrant ses bras contre lui, comme s'adressant une étreinte à lui-même. Il serait bon pour un rhume à coup sûr. Qu'il leur serait beau de voir leur héros aller à la mort, un mouchoir à la main et reniflant fréquemment. Ironique et désolante scène.

Le lac était calme. Lisse et sombre, comme à son accoutumée. Étrange que des vagues viennent lécher son rivage sablonneux. Sans doute la pieuvre géante – ou quoi que fut en réalité la créature vivant dans les tréfonds – était-elle responsable de ce phénomène pour le moins inopiné. Il se demanda si elle le repêcherait, à l'instar de Denis Crivey, s'il osait tenter de se noyer, ce soir. Mais il secoua la tête, se morigénant d'oser prêter son imagination à de telles possibilités. C'était égoïste. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Levant les yeux, il transporta son attention sur la lune à moitié pleine qui, dans le ciel clair et sans nuages, apportait, de par sa clarté blanchâtre, son aide aux étoiles pour éclairer cette nuit de février. L'astre brillait étonnamment, ce soir. Il prit plaisir à penser, innocemment, qu'il le faisait pour lui. C'était bête, il le savait. Mais une part de lui, miraculeusement encore chétive, le croyait. L'espérait. De penser qu'une chose si pure et si belle était là, ne serait-ce que faiblement pour lui, lui démontrait que, peut-être, il avait raison.

Raison de tout remettre en doute. Jusqu'à sa vie. Sa misérable et futile vie. Né pour tué ou pour mourir. Voilà ce qu'était le destin inébranlable de ce soit disant Survivant. De cette épave, de ce corps à l'âme déchirée pas les pertes et la guerre. Son destin B lui.

Deux ans, maintenant. Deux longues années qu'il traînait son deuil. Sirus... Son étoile brillait encore, ce soir. Et lui, le regard las, le coeur absent, traînant en constance derrière, il cherchait à rattraper in extremis des filaments de bonheur. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Au contraire de beaucoup, de ces gens qui se disaient avec lui, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction du passé, faire fi de la douleur des morts qui hurlaient au soleil couchant, qui hantaient jusqu'à chaque minute du sablier de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas. On ne le lui permettait pas.

Le héros devait être fort. Inébranlable comme un roc. Comme Superman. Mais il n'avait rien d'un Super Héros, du haut de ses 17 ans. Il était certes moins chétif et petit que dans son passé, et même plus puissant, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas là des arguments fatals contre un Lord Noir et son armée assoiffée de sang. Une vulgaire larve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rêvait déjà d'anéantir.

Il ne voulait pas être ce héros. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça... Sa mort asservirait des milliers de personnes à un fléau humain – ou inhumain, il s'en fichait bien – et, pour longtemps, on se souviendrait de Harry Potter, celui qui les avait tous abandonnés.

Et pourtant, il avait essayé! Merlin sait qu'il l'avait fait! Même s'il lui avait fallu pour cela sacrifier plus d'une année de sa vie pour partir loin de Poudlard, loin de son monde et de ses amis et, par la même occasion, se mettre à dos ces derniers, il l'avait fait. Il était parti, sur l'ordre secret de Dumbledore, et avait parcouru le monde, revivant même plusieurs fois les mêmes journées grâce à des Retourneurs de Temps. Il était revenu depuis quelques jours à peine. Tant il était bon de revenir au bercail et tant cela faisait atrocement mal. Revenir pour mourir. Il avait à la fois attendu et redouté ce jour depuis longtemps...

Il avait vieillit. Et trop changé, disait Ron. Ron qui lui avait tourné le dos, quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne reconnaissait plus son vieil ami, prétextait-il. Mais Harry avait eu le temps de lire une peur dévastatrice dans ses yeux. De lui pardonner. Hermione, bien que désolée, avait suivit son petit ami. Ils l'avaient laissé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'abandonnant aux murmures de ses anciens compagnons. Et dire qu'il avait attendu avec tremblements le moment où, enfin, il pourrait à nouveau les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras, leur raconter tout, enfin. Et les illusions s'étaient volatilisées à l'instar des espoirs vains, le laissant encore et toujours solitaire et vide.

Combien imbécile il avait été de croire ainsi que tout redeviendrait comme avant! Sans doute, avec le temps, parviendrait-il à renouer avec eux. Mais le temps filait désespérément et n'attendait jamais.

Il ne sentait plus ses pieds mais avança encore jusqu'à mi-cuisse dans l'eau glaciale. Le froid n'était rien comparé au mal qui grondait en lui. Il serra les dents.

Ses sens l'avertirent d'une présence derrière lui. Sa baguette reposait contre sa cuisse, dans sa poche, mais il n'en avait guère besoin. Et si l'adversaire était de taille, eh bien soit! Un combat dans l'attente d'un autre. Les prémices d'une bataille dont il ne reviendrait très probablement pas. Il ne se retourna même pas. Que vienne la mort, si elle osait avant l'heure. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Et sûrement pas lui.

Potter. Encore debout? Il est tard, tu sais. Je pourrais t'enlever des points, tu sais. Je suis préfet.

L'ancien Harry aurait sursauté à la voix avant de répliquer avec fougue. Mais celui-là n'était plus. Le nouveau resta calme, presque serin, contemplant les ondulations qu'avait créées un tentacule luisant, à environ deux cents mètres devant.

Son ouïe perfectionnée capta un soupir.

- Tu vas choper la crève si tu ne sors pas de là dedans, le prévint inutilement son vieil ennemi.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un iota, Draco Malfoy appuya encore.

- Sors, Potter, avant que je n'aie à prévenir Dumby. Et Merlin sait que la vision de ce vieux bouc en chemise de nuit me répugne.

L'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres à cette pensée, le Survivant fit lentement marche vers la rive. Il se sécha d'un sort sans prendre la peine de prendre sa baguette et enfila ses bas et ses chaussures. Emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver verte et le cou protégé par une écharpe assortie aux couleurs de sa Maison, le blond le regarda agir lascivement, presque négligemment.

- Que diable faisais-tu dans le lac, Potter? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini de se vêtir. L'eau doit être gelée!

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Je vois, continua le Serpentard, et tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour le faire? Ton dortoir, par exemple?

Nouveau haussement, regard fuyant.

- Et toi, demanda-t-il plutôt, que fais-tu ici?

- Je faisais une ronde, répondit l'autre. Je t'ai vu par une fenêtre du deuxième. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur Snape.

- Sans doute, fit simplement Harry.

Il se mit à marcher vers le château et le blond calqua son pas, marchant près de lui.

- Alors? Lança-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient les lourdes portes de l'entrée.

- Quoi?

- Heureux d'être de retour?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il pour la première fois, presque inconscient de le faire.

- Je croyais que tu le serais, s'étonna Malfoy. Que tu aimais Poudlard.

- C'est le cas. Mais le retrouver pour le quitter presque immédiatement...

La bouche de sa Némésis s'ouvrit, mais se referma après une seconde, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'impliquaient ses paroles.

- Je vois, finit-il par dire.

Bien sûr, qu'il comprenait. L'héritier de la grande famille des Malfoy avait été prévenu, plus tôt dans la journée, comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et de toute façon, étant donné que l'information était on ne peut plus secrète, toute l'école était au courant. Il ne savait trop s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer...

Il avait changé, Draco Malfoy, durant la dernière année. Déjà, avant même que Harry ne parte pour son voyage d'apprentissage, il lui avait semblé que le blond avait changé d'une façon drastique, s'éloignant des Serpentards que le Survivant savait appartenir aux forces de l'ombre. Il n'avait plus ce petit air supérieur et n'insultait plus les autres, sinon ceux de sa propre maison qui étaient contre lui. Et puis, étrangement, Harry s'était mis à le regarder différemment, non pas comme la figure qu'il représentait, mais plutôt comme l'homme qu'il était.

Et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Aux premiers abords, bien entendu, Draco était froid et hautain, mais en l'observant attentivement, le Gryffondor avait découvert chez lui des qualités insoupçonnées.

Mais également que le blond avait le plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait été donné la chance de voir.

Parfois, il lui avait semblé que Malfoy était conscient de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Sans doute avait-ce été le cas, la subtilité n'étant alors pas son fort. A plusieurs reprises, il avait même cru rêvé un clin d'oeil. Il avait voulu pousser l'expédition plus loin, aller lui parler ou, à défaut de ce courage, lui envoyer une lettre par hibou, mais Dumbledore l'avait alors convoqué dans son bureau directorial, lui assignant une mission à long terme dans le but de devenir un guerrier. Il en était un, maintenant, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti, un an plus tôt, quand il se trouvait près du blond, n'avait toujours pas changé, contrairement à beaucoup de choses. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y trouver du bon.

Bien que débordé durant ces longs mois d'instruction ardus, il avait trouvé, étonnamment, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait finit par définir de sentiments pour le moins incongrus. Il n'était certes pas parvenu à une conclusion, mais s'était dit, en apparaissant dans la Grande Salle ce matin à la surprise de tout, que le destin avait décidé pour lui. Le temps n'était pas à ce genre de chose.

Aussi s'était-il efforcé de contenir l'élan puissant qui lui endiguait de regarder la table des Verts et Argents alors que tous, dans la salle, étaient restés pétrifiés devant son apparition subite. Dumbledore avait expliqué brièvement que le Survivant était de retour et que non, il ne répondrait à aucune question poussée. Si insistance il y avait, le curieux devrait venir discuter avec lui. L'étincelle dans ses yeux n'avait trompé personne et tous avaient dû se faire une raison. Puis, il y avait eu la rumeur d'un combat. Non, pas d'un combat, mais de la dernière bataille. Harry Potter était de retour pour affronter une fois pour toute Vous-Savez-Qui. Telle une traînée de poudre, la nouvelle avait enflammé les conversations, nourrit les murmures et fait mousser les chuchotements. C'était étrange mais, à la fois, c'était la routine oubliée qui refaisait surface.

Les gens avaient peur mais étaient excités, ne tenaient plus en place. Comme si on oubliait, soudainement ou volontairement, que cette nuit pouvait être la dernière. Le monde était étrange.

- Est-ce que tu as peur? Demanda Draco.

Harry s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il était un peu plus grand que le Serpentard, constata-t-il. Pour lui qui avait auparavant toujours été petit et maigrelet, c'était un fait étrange. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait aucunement chômé et qu'il devait ses muscles bien présents mais non pas trop imposants aux heures d'entraînement. Il avait aussi acquis une confiance en lui plus prononcée et, pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une gêne étrange en ce moment. Se tordant machinalement les doigts et s'efforçant, comme toujours, de conserver un visage impassible, il répondit :

- Je ne crois que ce que je ressente aie un tant soit peu d'importance.

- C'est une réponse, ça ? Fit Malfoy en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Bon Dieu, Potter, je te demande simplement si tu as la trouille, comme environ la totalité de cette putain d'école. Cesse de jouer au Survivant et dis-moi donc la vérité, pour une fois!

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être étonné par le ton et la nature des paroles de son compagnon. Mais une fois de plus, il se déroba.

- Ce que je peux bien penser importe peu à tout le monde, Malfoy, même aux gens que j'aime, par les temps qui courent. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec toi? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions quelque chose comme... des amis, par exemple.

- Nous aurions pu l'être, fit remarquer le blond. C'est toi qui l'as refusé en première année.

- Tu me demandais de faire un choix définitif entre mon premier ami et toi, un gamin pointilleux, égocentrique et méchant. Que croyais-tu que j'avais envie de faire?

- Je n'étais pas comme ça! Se défendit-il.

- Si, et tu es devenu pire encore par la suite.

- J'ai changé!

Mais Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers de l'entrée.

- L'an passé, peut-être, mais il était un peu tard. Je me fous bien des choix que tu as faits ou même des raisons qui t'ont poussé à les faire. Et quand bien même nous pourrions devenir... enfin, ça demande du temps et...

Il se tut, laissant le silence s'exprimer pour lui.

- Il y en a qui disent que tu ne reviendras pas, reprit doucement le blond après quelques minutes. C'est vrai?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais certes faire de mon mieux mais...

- Mais?

Le Survivant hésita avant de lâcher:

- Tout ce pour quoi je croyais me battre... Tout ce qui me semblait digne de courage et de ténacité me semble vain... Mes amis me tournent le dos, ma famille n'est plus... je ne sais pas, Draco, je ne sais vraiment pas.

Le blond sourit légèrement.

- Tu m'as appelé Draco.

- Désolé...

- Non, je... j'aime bien... Harry.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant un moment avant que Draco ne reprenne, jetant des regards autour d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas le chemin pour aller à la tour des Gryffondors !

- Je sais.

- Mais...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y allais. Et toi, où vas-tu? Tu ne devrais pas retourner aux donjons?

- Et me faire assassiner sur le chemin? Grimaça Malfoy. Non... Dumbledore m'a donné des quartiers après que... enfin, après que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, approuvant ce choix. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas dû être très 'heureux' du choix de leur prince. Mais comme entendant ses pensées, Draco reprit.

- Ils ne sont pas tous avec Lui, tu sais. La plupart, certes, mais il y en a qui n'ont pas le choix, qui doivent suivre leurs parents. Ou du moins faire semblant de le faire. Et puis il y a les plus jeunes qui ne comprennent pas encore. Personne n'est obligé de se battre.

Harry pensa le contredire sur ce point mais il ne le fit pas, ne souhaitant pas commencer un autre débat. Et puis, il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire, surtout au blond. S'il avait encore la vision d'un monde un tant soit peu juste...

- Pourquoi nous as-tu rejoint? Demanda-t-il cependant, curieux. Je croyais que tu...

- Détestais les Sang-de-Bourde et les moldus? Finit le Serpentard pour lui, une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres. Je croyais aussi. En fait, je ne faisais que dire ce que pensait mon père. Il m'avait transmis sa haine. Je pensais que puisqu'il le déclarait ainsi, tout était vrai. Je... je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il m'aime, simplement.

Il soupira sous les yeux tristes de son compagnon.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fourbu complètement après la cinquième année. Lorsque Père est revenu d'Azkaban, il n'y avait plus de faux-semblants. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je m'opposais un tant soit peu à mon entrée prochaine chez les Mangemorts, il s'arrangerait pour que jamais plus que ne sorte du droit chemin. Seulement, nous avions une notion différente de ce qu'était, justement, 'le droit chemin'. Lorsque je suis revenu au collège, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais exactement. J'avais peur. Je m'étais comporté comme un idiot pendant des années... allait-on m'accueillir à bras ouverts maintenant que j'avais finalement compris?

Il fit une pause.

- Et puis Snape est venu me voir et m'a dit... Il m'a dit les choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Que quoi que je décide, lui ne m'abandonnerait pas. C'est un type bien tu sais. Froid et méprisant par moment, mais c'est une carapace. Il en a bavé, de par le passé.

Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant distinctement des souvenirs entassés dans la Pensine du professeur des potions. Et il l'avait beaucoup aidé avec l'Occlumencie, en début de sixième, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Alors je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Il a comprit et, quelques mois plus tard, je suis entré dans l'Ordre.

- C'est bien, ne trouva que dire Harry. Tu... Je suis content que tu sois avec nous.

Ils s'adressèrent un petit sourire. Le coeur du Survivant manqua un battement mais il se reprit rapidement, d'une voix assurée.

- J'arrête ici, fit-il en pointant le mur.

- Tu... oh! La Salle sur Demande, constata le blond. Je me souviens, continua-t-il en grimaçant.

- Pas les meilleurs moments, hein? Rit Harry en repensant à Umbridge.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était encore dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Je plains les infirmières...

Ils pouffèrent. Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre.

- Merci, Draco.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna celui-ci.

- Pour cette nuit, je... je n'avais pas rit depuis longtemps.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours, acquiesça pensivement le blond.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe noire.

- Bon eh bien... je suppose que je vais te laisser. Il est tard et demain...

- Oui, demain, fit le brun aux yeux soudain plus sombres. Tu as raison. Je... Bonne nuit.

Le blond commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'il allait disparaître à un tournant du couloir, Harry le rappela.

- Mal... Draco?

- Oui? Fit celui-ci, se retournant rapidement.

- Tu veux entrer?

Voyant la surprise et la confusion dépeindre les traits du Serpentard, il se hâta d'ajouter:

- Enfin, je n'ai pas très sommeil – je doute même pouvoir dormir cette nuit – et je me demandais si... enfin, tu voulais...

- Je veux bien, le coupa Malfoy.

Il lui fit un sourire en revenant sur ses pas. Le Survivant tourna la poignée apparue soudainement et l'invita à pénétrer avant lui, ce que l'autre fit.

La pièce une chambre était assez ordinaire selon ce que souhaitait le brun, mais sans être dénuée de charme. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu, mais contrairement à sa couche des Gryffondors, les couvertures qui le drapaient étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Une grande fenêtre, un peu plus à droite, donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Ses yeux attirés par un éclat soudain au plafond, Draco constata qu'à l'instar de celui de la Grande Salle, celui-ci était une réplique exacte du ciel. C'était magnifique et il le dit à son compagnon.

Près de la vitrine aux rideaux immaculés, une petite table en verre siégeait, accompagnée de deux chaises. Ils y prirent place et enlevèrent leurs capes. D'un coup de baguette négligée – Draco se douta que son ancienne Némésis aurait pu en faire autant à main nue – Harry fit apparaître un plateau contenant quelques biscuits et du thé. Il les servit avant de se caler dans son siège, étrangement confortable pour son apparence. Le blond joua un instant avec sa cuiller en argent, le regard fixé sur le liquide amer qui laissait échapper des filaments de vapeur dans l'air.

- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face leva simplement les yeux.

- Que sommes-nous sensés dire? Ou faire? Poursuivit-il. Il y a tant à dire, pourquoi se taire?

- Peut-être pour s'empêcher de regretter, plus tard, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je regretterais, répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Survivant soupira, repoussant sa tasse qu'il ne boirait de toute façon pas.

- Je me demande si je ne préférais pas les choses comme elles étaient auparavant, dit Draco. Au moins, nous parlions. Pour nous dire des insultes, certes, mais c'était toujours ça.

- Tu voudrais que je t'insulte?

- Je... non, bien sûr que non, mais...

- Je comprends. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Ils se regardèrent simplement, prenant lentement conscience de l'étincelle qui se ravivait lentement mais sûrement dans les prunelles de l'autre, étincelle autrefois oubliée, crue morte. Il n'y avait aucun empressement, soudain. Ils avaient la nuit entière. Et l'aube, aussi.

Le service à thé disparut et Harry se leva. Il fit un pas et tendit la main. Draco la saisit et se leva à son tour, son élan le menant tout près du Survivant. Ils retinrent leurs respirations une dizaine de secondes puis les relâchèrent, se souriant encore. Deux de leurs mains encore liées, le brun amena l'autre à rencontrer une joue diaphane, puis à descendre lentement, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire. Elle redessina les lèvres légèrement ourlées qui, pour une fois, avaient laissé tomber leur crispation. Une bouche vint porter un souffle chaud sur elles et les doigts volages se perdirent dans un champ de blé blond.

- Je ne ferai rien que tu pourras regretter, murmura Harry, frémissant intérieurement en sentant ses lèvres frôler celle de son compagnon.

- Nous serons peut-être morts, demain, fit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Toi et moi, je veux dire...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement celui qu'il avait appelé son ennemi. Mais je sais que mon coeur bât très vite. Et que j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses, maintenant. S'il-te-plaît.

Et n'osant détourner les yeux, Harry combla les rares centimètres qui les séparaient encore, posant sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser presque chaste. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors comme s'il craignait de le voir fuir, Draco chatouilla les lèvres de son compagnon de la pointe de sa langue, priant pour que Harry ne se dérobe pas. Il ne le fit pas. Il céda le passage au blond, fermant les yeux à l'instar du Serpentard et, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, se laissa aller complètement.

Alors que le baiser embrasait lentement leurs corps, les bras du brun glissèrent prudemment autour de la taille de Draco, l'amenant à rencontrer son corps, le serrant puissamment contre lui. Draco, quant à lui, posa une de ses mains sur la joue de son ancienne Némésis, l'autre allant caresser sa nuque dans un mouvement doux, le pressant toutefois plus contre lui, donnant une profondeur nouvelle au baiser. Puis, front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle.

Les doigts de Harry agrippèrent la robe noire formelle et tirèrent dessus par en haut. Draco leva les bras, l'aidant à la lui enlever. La sienne connut le même sort quelques instants plus tard. Le Survivant ne résista pas à l'appel des lèvres incarnates et les baisa à nouveau, avec plus de fougue, les mordillant, goûtant cette nouvelle saveur dont il se découvrait friand.

Il sortit la chemise du pantalon, plongea ses mains dessous, dégusta les halètements qui se voulaient vainement discrets. Il embrassa la joue et la gorge offerte, suçant pour y laisser une marque de possession urgente. Ce soir, il n'y aurait qu'eux. Une nuit pour oublier, pour réinventer les mots. Juste pour soi...

Ses doigts parcoururent lentement mais sûrement le ventre lisse, se régalant des frissons qu'ils occasionnaient, et Draco gémit lorsqu'ils atteignirent ses mamelons, les frôlant pourtant à peine, émettant une fois de plus ce petit bruit si stimulant mais aux intonations un peu plus grognonnes lorsqu'ils firent le chemin en sens inverse. Harry détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise, souriant en rencontrant le regard enfiévré de son compagnon. Ce dernier, quant à lui, y alla plus directement, les faisant délibérément sauter lorsqu'il écarta les pans du dernier vêtement qui le séparait encore de la peau si chaude du Gryffondor. Il baisa la clavicule, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire et alla quérir les lèvres purpurines enflées de désir et de baisers.

Leurs torses se touchaient, leurs formes semblaient se répondre, se confondre dans le ballet de leurs gestes. Harry trouva la boucle de la ceinture qu'il déjoua puis défit le bouton du pantalon qui alla choir à ses pieds avant d'être expulsé plus loin, à l'instar du sien. Tous deux en sous-vêtements, le brun trouva la force de se reprendre un moment et saisit les mains aventurières de Draco entre les siennes. Celui-ci porta sur lui un regard troublé et légèrement mécontent, comme un enfant privé de son jouet.

- C'est la limite, Dray, souffla le Survivant. À partir d'ici, c'est le chemin du non-retour. Pas de marche arrière possible. On peut arrêter ici et ne plus jamais en reparler.

- Tu pourrais aussi te taire et m'embrasser, fit le blond, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas de regrets pour un soudain coup de tête. Je me fous de ce qui arrivera demain. Quoi qu'il se passe, je sais que je parviendrai à oublier, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pas _ça_. Pas nous deux.

Pendant un court instant, il crut que le Serpentard tentait de se défaire de son emprise, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'en fait, il l'entraînait vers le lit. Il le fit s'y asseoir et prit place sur ses genoux, pliant ses jambes de chaque côté de lui. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne veux pas penser à demain, Harry. Il y a tant à perdre...

Il caressa sa joue avec douceur, comme s'il craignait de le blesser, de le briser.

- Mais je sais que, lorsque je suis près de toi, je n'ai plus peur. Dans tes bras, je n'ai plus mal comme ailleurs.

Son index droit traça l'excroissance de sa pomme d'Adam et il sentit l'autre déglutir.

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, lui assura-t-il. Je crois que je suis assez réfléchi pour savoir ce que je veux. Pour savoir que je te veux, toi.

Il embrassa finalement la cicatrice si fine qu'il lui sembla sentir palpiter légèrement sous ses lèvres, comme une veine gorgée de sang.

- Aimes-moi cette nuit, Harry, murmura-t-il comme si c'était une supplique. Laisses-moi au moins ça pour pleurer, si tu pars demain.

Les bras du Survivant, ce jeune homme maudit par le destin, s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il soupira dans sa bouche alors que leurs langues se trouvaient de nouveau pour une danse rythmée de mélancolie. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient nus sur le lit, livrés à eux-même, à leurs corps répondants, laissant les mots de côté au profit des caresses plus poussées, plus expertes.

Ils étaient jeunes. Mais il leur semblait que la vie, leur vie, était loin derrière. Que cette valse était l'une des dernières qu'ils exécuteraient. Aussi y mettaient-ils toutes leurs forces, toute leur âme, tout leur coeur.

Draco embrassa son ventre, léchant parfois la peau douce, hésita autour du nombril et remonta alors que l'une de ses mains, presque timidement, venait effleurer la virilité réveillée de son amant. Il sentit ce dernier ce tendre lorsqu'elle s'enroula plus sûrement autour et imprima, après quelques secondes, un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Harry gémit et lapa une gorgée d'air tandis que le blond venait mordiller son cou, imitant le vampire venu boire à son calice personnel.

- Dray... entendit-il alors qu'il augmentait la cadence des caresses.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à exploser, il ralentit progressivement, arrachant à son compagnon un grognement mécontent.

- Pas tout de suite, mon petit lion... lui intima-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se racheta à coup de petits baisers posés ici et là, et Harry finit par le saisir pour prendre possession de sa bouche, le dévorant comme le fauve qui semblait l'habiter en ce moment. Ses mains descendirent le long de sa colonne, lui envoyant des frissons jusque dans la nuque, et atteignirent le bas de ses reins. D'un murmure entre deux baisers, il lubrifia ses doigts et, lentement, en inséra un entre ses fesses, les caressant au préalable. Il le pénétra progressivement, stoppant régulièrement pour permettre au Serpentard de s'habituer à cette présence nouvelle. Draco, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant, grimaça légèrement au début, mais lâcha soudain un râle alors que l'autre jeune homme atteignait sa prostate. Il gémit encore quand Harry retira son doigt, mais se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'il le pénétra de deux. Le même fait se renouvela et, finalement, il se retrouva à se tordre de plaisir, toujours en position dominante mais passif sur son compagnon qui le couvait du regard, contemplant à la fois sa beauté angélique et souriant des efforts vains qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Vas-y, fit le jeune homme blond entre deux gémissements.

Harry se positionna et, retirant ses doigts, pénétra avec lenteur et délicatesse, pour ne pas le blesser, l'anneau de muscles qu'il sentait étroit. C'était bon. Se contenant toutefois pour ne pas s'enfoncer avec vivacité dans cette chair chaude et si réconfortante, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, l'amenant progressivement à s'abaisser sur sa hampe tendue. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son compagnon, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, lui caressant le dos. Lorsqu'il se fut insérer profondément en lui, il patienta quelques instants, le temps pour Draco de s'habituer à sa présence puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr, il commença à se mouvoir. Les grimaces se transformèrent bien vite en halètements, voire en cris lorsqu'il atteignit la prostate une fois de plus, et bien vite ce fut le Serpentard lui-même qui quémanda plus.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux, ensemble, et ce plaisir si intense qui les transperçait à chaque seconde. Rien d'autre n'importait, désormais. Draco n'avait qu'à plonger son regard sans les prunelles assombries de son amant pour être rassuré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait aimé et véritablement important. Avec Harry, ce ne serait pas une aventure sans lendemain, du moins pas si tout allait bien.

Ils la sentirent venir, montant, escaladant, grimpant dans tout leur corps. Ils fermèrent les yeux car c'était trop, car c'était Elle. Ils l'accueillirent généreusement, s'ouvrant complètement à ce tumulte confus qui alourdissait leurs sens mais qui, en même temps, les faisait planer, voler. La jouissance les faisait haleter de plus belle, les rendait fous, euphoriques. Un voile blanc foudroya leurs esprits et, de concert, ils poussèrent un cri qui se répercuta sur les murs insonorisés de la chambre. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le côté, restant toutefois près du corps de son compagnon qui, essoufflé comme lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener plus étroitement contre lui. Le Serpentard embrassa sa clavicule et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou tandis que Harry ramenait les couvertures sur eux.

- Harry ? Souffla Draco.

- Mhhhmm... fit celui-ci, l'esprit nébuleux.

- Tu ronfles ?

* * *

Il faisait beau, dehors. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était sans nuages. C'aurait pu être une journée comme les autres. Ils auraient pu aller se baigner dans le lac, pique-niquer à l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite, marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour faire du shopping ou tout simplement, ils auraient pu rester au lit à fourrager sous les draps. C'aurait été bien. Agréable.

Mais comme la vie était traître pour eux, il leur fallait se battre, aujourd'hui. Rencontrer la mort, peut-être même. Avant, il avait eu peur de partir avec des regrets, avec des tâches inaccomplies. Maintenant, il avait peur, tout simplement, mais pas pour lui.

Un ange dormait dans son lit. Un ange dénudé, certes, et certainement pas très pur à l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait attribuer un meilleur qualificatif au jeune homme qui reposait paisiblement sur le matelas. Divine apparition.

Il sommeillait encore et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration légère et calme. Enchevêtré dans le drap blanc qui ne le couvrait plus qu'à partir des hanches, il était tout simplement magnifique.

Il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Lui, Harry Potter, aimait. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus le faire. Perdre était si douloureux. Mais vivre sans aimer, sans connaître la passion et l'accomplissement, la douceur comme la folie douce l'était doublement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'était comme s'il sentait une force prendre possession de lui. Une puissance inconnue jusqu'alors. Comme l'une de celles qui vous imprègne, qui vous saoule durant un combat. Il avait une bataille B mener, une quête à terminer. Aujourd'hui ou jamais. Dans un monde idéal, il n'y aurait pas eu Voldemort et ses sbires. Jamais il n'aurait eu B se battre pour sa liberté car c'aurait été quelque chose d'acquis. Dans un monde idéal, il n'aurait pas eu peur de dormir, ni même de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les morts s'amonceler. Mais dans un monde idéal, sans doute n'aurait-il pas aimé Draco. Il ne savait plus...

Il avait posé son front contre la vitre froide depuis plusieurs minutes à ruminer ces pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour se sa taille et une bouche venir embrasser le creux de son cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille pour y mordiller le lobe. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son amant. Sans le vouloir, un soupir lui échappa.

- Tu penses trop, Harry, lui souffla le blond. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller...

- Je suis né pour cela, Draco. Toute ma vie durant, on ne m'a accordé que cette tâche, que ce destin. Maintenant, je ne sais plus que me battre.

Une main descendit le long de son ventre, glissant sous son boxer.

- Oh, je t'assure que tu es doué pour un tas d'autre chose...

- Dray ! S'écria-t-il en se dégageant de lui. Je suis sérieux !

- Tu n'es pas une machine, Harry ! Cesse de rabrouer ce que tu ressens !

- Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir ce que tu veux, Draco, dit le Survivant en secouant la tête. Je ne peux rien garantir. Je ne peux rien promettre ! Merde, je peux B peine te serrer dans mes bras sans penser à ce qui pourrait t'arriver si on découvrait... Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore vivant ce soir !

Il s'appuya contre un mur et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Sa gorge lui piquait, de même que ses yeux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré... Pas depuis Sirius. Pleurer c'était être lâche.

Il sentit des mains l'entourer, une fois de plus. Draco. C'aurait dû être une nuit, rien de plus. Qu'importe la douleur. Il n'aurait jamais dû y avoir quoi que ce soit. Jamais. C'était tellement plus dur, maintenant.

Le jeune homme se maudit en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte du Serpentard, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Son compagnon le berçait lentement, langoureusement. Il se sentait bien.

- Dray...

- Chut... lui intima-t-il. Ne dis rien.

Il picora sa gorge de baiser qui firent naître une flamme brûlante en lui. Il serra fortement cet ange contre lui, se repaissant de sa chaleur. Il avait si froid...

- J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien, Harry, fit doucement Draco. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas, et je ne te mentirai pas. Cependant...

Il lui caressa le visage et le Gryffondor enfouit son nez dans sa paume.

- Cependant, je veux que tu saches que je suis là, avec toi, et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en aller. Je me fous du reste tant que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de bêtises, de tout faire pour que je puisse encore dormir dans tes bras, ce soir.

- Seulement dormir ? Plaisanta légèrement le jeune homme brun.

Un baiser doux fut déposé sur ses lèvres, s'attarda...

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire : Botter les fesses de ce crétin d'emmerdeur pathétique et me revenir frais et dispos pour une nuit de débauche.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la facilité même...

- Je ne le prétends pas. Mais je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais que tu es fort, Harry, que tu es un sorcier extraordinaire et que... Et que je t'aime.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son regard après cette révélation. Et s'il le rejetait ? Et s'il se moquait ? Et s'il...

Un doigt vint soulever son menton. Deux émeraudes étincelantes vinrent faire fondre l'acier de son propre regard.

- Tu m'aimes ? Répéta le Survivant.

- Oui... Et ça fait si mal, si tu savais... J'ai essayé d'oublier, je te jure, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu.

- Tant mieux.

- Qu...

Ses lèvres furent mordillées. Surpris, il laissa une langue taquine venir quérir la sienne pour une valse endiablée. Il gémit alors que des mains venaient se perdre sur ses fesses. Il était quasiment nu, n'ayant passé qu'un drap autour de sa taille, B l'instar du Survivant. Détail oublié. Pas par tout le monde, apparemment. Mais le baiser pris fin, avorté par des cognements brefs mais décidés sur la cloison de la porte. Harry soupira en posant son front contre le sien. Une brève caresse sur sa joue.

- Harry ! C'est moi, Ron ! Fit une voix étouffée. Il y a une réunion au bureau du directeur ! Tout le monde doit y être ! Dépêche-toi !

Et elle se tut. Le Serpentard jura mentalement tandis que son amant se détachait B nouveau de lui. Le regret se définissait clairement dans son regard.

Le Survivant disparut dans la salle de bain et en revint après quelques temps, habillé et plus vif. Draco l'imita et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient à nouveau face, séparés de plus d'un mètre. Gêne, doute, peur...

- Je... commencèrent-ils en duo.

Un sourire timide mais doux. Trop d'espace entre eux. Harry le combla et Draco fit de même, se rejoignant à mi-chemin. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une longue minute, gouttant simplement ces caresses légères, ces murmures échangés dans un souffle. Des 'Je t'aime' qui en valaient simplement la peine.

Ils s'écartèrent et le Survivant prit son visage entre ses mains, posant son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, Dray... Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis certain de rien sauf de ça. Mais je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour revenir.

Draco hocha lentement la tête et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il.

Le temps filait et ils durent se diriger vers le bureau du directeur du collège. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la statue du Phénix de pierre qui cachait l'entrée de la pièce sûrement bondée de connaissances, Harry arrêta son compagnon qui allait, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, grimper les marches apparues. Il ne lui laissa pas prononcer un mot de plus, lui prenant simplement la main. Le blond comprit son geste.

- Tu es sûr ? Tes amis...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais avoir honte, répliqua simplement le Gryffondor. Je t'aime et ils n'ont rien à dire.

Son amant lui caressa brièvement la joue. Un dernier baiser éphémère et ils grimpèrent les marches.

Ils avaient un destin à affronter. Ensemble.

Fin


End file.
